retenu d'un soir
by natachou
Summary: [...]Il avait reçu une missive deux heures plus tôt, lui demandant de se présenter au cachot de Severus après le dîner, à cause de son comportement de l'après-midi. Cette après-midi, il avait un peu poussé à bout son prof de potions comme à son habitude[...] Harry est convoqué pour une énième retenue avec le professeur Snape, celle ci ne se finissant pas comme il l'avait envisagé


**Retenue du soir**

Rappel : Cela se passe dans le contexte du Tome cinq « L'ordre du phénix »

« _Pffff, j'en ai marre… Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir encore faire cette fois-ci ?_» Pestait Harry intérieurement tout en se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs.

Il avait reçu une missive deux heures plus tôt, lui demandant de se présenter au cachot de Severus après le dîner, à cause de son comportement de l'après-midi.

Cette après-midi, il avait un peu poussé à bout son prof de potions comme à son habitude.

Pourtant Hermione l'avait prévenu, il n'avait pas compté correctement le nombre de tours à faire avant de rajouter des racines de mandragores et cela avait eu pour effet de faire une potion de boule puante. L'odeur qui avait gagné la salle été si nauséabonde que Severus avait dû faire évacuer la salle de classe.

Harry s'était vite échappé, dans un fou rire, se mêlant au flot de la classe. Il avait eu l'espoir que son prof ne remarque pas qu'il était la cause de cette boule puante mais c'était sans compter sur Draco Malfoy qui avait bien-sûr tout vu et l'avait raconté à son professeur référant avec joie.

Il avait su que c'était Draco lorsqu'Harry s'était levé à la fin du repas. Seul Draco l'avait fixé avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« _Je me vengerai Malfoy, foi de Potter_ » s'était juré Harry à la vue de la jubilation de son ennemi.

L'escalier se figea sur le couloir menant au bureau de Severus. Harry avança alors à demi reculons.

Ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça que de se trouver avec son professeur de Potion. Il se devait de haïr Severus aux yeux de ses amis mais intérieurement il nourrissait un intérêt peu commun qu'un élève peut avoir à l'encontre de son professeur. Il le désirait !

Bien que Severus Snape n'était pas l'Homme le plus sexy, et que si il figurait dans les journaux people il serait classé bon dernier ou pas loin, Harry était attiré par lui.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Harry s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour son aîné, au cours d'un cours où il rêvassait comme à son habitude il s'était senti reluquer le postérieur de son professeur. La nuit même il s'était posé mille et une questions.

Les jours qui avaient suivi, il s'était aperçu ne pas regarder que Severus Snape mais aussi Draco, Cédric Diggory et d'autres élèves, la plupart étant des élèves plus âgés que lui.

C'est donc à ce moment-là qu'il se su attiré par les femmes mais également par les hommes.

Et s'il avait su séduire certains garçons, Snape restait pour lui un rêve inaccessible.

Il arriva devant la porte du cachot et frappa trois coups. Il entendit au travers de la porte son professeur s'avancer en martelant le sol à chaque pas.

Snape ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, le pan de sa robe voltigeant par le vent découlant de cette ouverture de porte, symbolique du personnage qu'il était.

Bien que celui-ci se veuille froid, dur, cassant, supérieur et détaché, Harry ne le voyait pas comme tel lors de ses punitions. Il avait appris à percevoir une facette du professeur non perceptible à la vue mais perceptible par le ressenti.

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Vous avez une préférence ?

- Hum entrainement de combat ? Répondit le jeune brun d'un air narquois, il avait bien une idée de punition mais celle-ci n'était qu'un vague fantasme.

Lors de ses punitions Harry avait « le choix » entre entrainement au combat, préparation de potions, récurage des chaudrons, lignes d'écriture sur la préparation des potions et leurs effets…

Bien qu'il ne choisisse jamais réellement, Severus Snape lui demandait parfois ce qu'il préférerait faire pour diversifier les punitions et que cela lui soit moins pesant.

Car Snape en voyait défiler des élèves turbulents, indisciplinés, tricheurs…dans sa salle de retenue.

Lorsqu'il avait un seul élève, généralement Harry, il tentait des entrainements de combat, préparation de potions loupées au cours de la journée, des choses plus simples à gérer individuellement mais lorsque celui-ci était accompagné de son célèbre acolyte Ron Weasley ou de Miss Granger je sais tout, ou bien même quand c'était Draco et ses deux petits toutous, il ne pouvait pas tellement diversifier les tâches à faire et parfois même il confiait ses martyres à Rusard.

L'_Occlumencie_ était ce qui permettait de contre carrer le sort de _Legilimens_, ce sort permettant de pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne visée.

Dumbledore avait demandé à de travailler l'Occlumencie avec Harry afin de se protéger de Voldemort.

Harry avait toujours tenté d'éviter ces cours, ou de ne pas penser à son professeur durant ce laps de temps, ce qui n'était pas toujours chose facile.

- Venez, entrez.

- Merci.

Harry passa devant son professeur qui tenait toujours la poignée de la porte, il s'avança vers le tableau tandis que Severus fermait la porte et revenait au centre de la pièce.

- Alors aujourd'hui je vous propose M. Potter de faire de l'_Occlumencie_ ?

- Euh je ne suis pas tant à l'aise avec ça.

- Potter cela ne me plais pas tant à moi qu'à vous mais le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait venir à vous attaquer la dessus et il faudra vous préparer tôt ou tard.

- Je sais bien professeur, mais j'ai progressé n'est-ce pas ?

- Autant qu'un troll.

Snape, dirigea sa baguette vers Harry et lança le sort de _Legilimens_. Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas senti une vive douleur et tenta de repousser le professeur. Au bout d'une minute celui-ci arrêta.

- Par Merlin ça fait un mal de chien. Railla le jeune.

- On n'est pas dans un monde doux M. Potter, rien n'est facile, ni tendre. Vous être l'Elu comportez-vous comme tel.

- Vous m'avez attaqué sans prévenir !

- Car vous pensez que le seigneur des ténèbres vous préviendra par hiboux avant de vous attaquer ? Vous me décevez M. Potter, je ne vous pensais pas si naïf.

Tout en achevant sa phrase le professeur relança son sort.

- Sachez vous défendre Potter, Oh que vois-je ? Une enfance difficile, pauvre chéri sans son papa et sa maman. Oh c'est votre entrée à Poudlard. Intéressant, puéril...Défendez-vous, repoussez-moi Potter.

- Mais j'essaye.

- Essayez plus fort.

Harry se sentait si faible, ce que Severus ne savait pas était le double effort qu'Harry devait faire, se protéger de l'intrusion et des visions générées lors de cette intrusion.

Mais celui-ci réussissait plutôt bien à repousser son professeur.

Le professeur arrêta son attaque afin de laisser un peu de répit à son élève.

_« Enfant arrogant, tu te crois supérieur mais tu n'es pas mieux qu'un autre. Comment es-tu devenu l'Elu de notre Monde, du Monde sorcier et Moldu ? » _Snape pestait intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion dans son propre esprit.

Harry venait de lancer le sort de Legilimens à l'égard de son professeur.

- Alors professeur, défendez-vous également. Lança-t-il une once de victoire dans la voix.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à celle-ci. Il repoussa Harry sans trop de difficultés, mais celui-ci avait eu le temps d'apercevoir des moments douloureux du passé de son professeur, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé et c'est cette brèche dont s'était servi le plus vieux pour repousser son élève.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas M. Potter

- Excusez-moi professeur je ne voulais pas…

« _Pas si nul que ça alors, vous avez des ressources que je n'avais pas su imaginer Potter alors amusons nous un peu_. » Pensa l'adulte.

S'en suivit de nombreuses attaques de la part de Snape sur un Harry qui bien que robuste se sentait faiblir et bientôt il aurait du mal à brouiller ce que pouvait apercevoir son professeur ou bien même à le repousser.

Tandis que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle après une énième attaque son professeur sorti dix minutes.

« _Mais merde pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Je lui ai fait quoi bordel ?_ _ Comment je pourrais reprendre l'avantage ? Il me mène presque par le bout du nez là, je ne veux plus me laisser faire_._ Merlin aide-moi._»

Lorsque Severus revint de sa pose il trouva le jeune homme assis sur une chaise, ou plutôt avachi, comme si il reprenait encore son souffle, un léger sourire en coin.

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur lorsque celui-ci ferma la porte.

- Alors Potter vous avez du mal à vous remettre d'aplomb ? Vous êtes jeune pourtant.

- Oh non professeur je me remets bien vite. Vous savez je suis bien plus endurant que ce que vous ne pouvez croire.

Severus fut surpris du ton et du regard qu'avait Potter à ce moment-là. Il avait l'habitude de le voir arrogant, pétillant, sûr de lui, parfois même d'une naïveté déplorable, mais là il y discernait du désir, l'élève Harry Potter ressemblait plus à un prédateur sexuel qu'à l'élève terrassé de fatigue qu'il était dix minutes plus tôt.

« _Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il me joue là ? Encore un mauvais tour c'est sûr. Si il croit pouvoir me berner il se met le doigt dans l'œil._ _Ce n'est pas un simple gamin qui pourra me séduire ou bien m'avoir dans son lit !_»

Severus n'avait au début pas ressenti cette intrusion, Harry avait forcé en « douceur » les pensées de Severus. Celui-ci ne l'a remarqua que lors du rictus qu'affichait Harry.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous séduire professeur ?

- Non et cela dépasse le cadre de mes fonctions, Potter. Si vous voulez courir les jupons je vous en prie partez rejoindre Mlle Chô, ou bien même Mlle Granger.

- De quel pain mangez-vous professeur ? Harry s'était levé et s'approchait de son professeur lentement afin de ne pas se faire dégager en deux-deux.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas le moindre du monde Potter.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec la voix étranglée, Harry s'était collé à lui et alors il sentait le membre du plus jeune.

« _Par Merlin je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Même si j'avoue que c'est tentant je ne peux pas. Je dois me défaire de ce mauvais pas »_

- Alors professeur ? Je crois comprendre que vous êtes plutôt de ce bord ci.

Severus poussa Harry le faisant tomber sur une chaise plus loin, se dégageant alors de son emprise.

- Potter cessez de prendre vos désirs pour vos réalités.

- Ce ne sont pas que les miens vu votre réaction. Répliqua Harry en se relevant de sa chaise.

- Legilimens ! Lança Severus à haute voix afin qu'Harry se ré-entraine.

« _Je dois l'occuper pour qu'il oublie cette folle idée_ ».

Il était déterminé à ne pas céder face à cet arrogant sexy.

Severus n'arrivait pas à entrer dans les pensées d'Harry lorsque d'un coup il fut comme happé.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est excitant un prof énervé. Comment je pourrais le séduire ? Faire de lui un compagnon de jeu ? Son petit cul bien bombé même caché par sa cape je le vois, je le dessine. Et puis il a un charisme, même si il s'enlaidit en ne faisant pas d'effort physiquement. Quoi que ? Hum comment est-il sous sa cape ? J'aimerais bien le voir… Le faire jouir comme jamais._ »

Severus se sentait déstabilisé, Harry était son type d'Homme, mais celui-ci était mineur, même si il était mature de par son « rôle » d'Elu, de Survivant, il restait un ado parfois bien dissipé et puéril. Mais Harry avait ce côté fragile mais robuste qui le rendait particulier. Il avait fait de sa faiblesse une force, et puisait sa force de ses amis, cette famille qu'il s'était constitué pour pallier à sa « vraie » famille.

Harry demanda une pause et sorti de la salle.

Il était minuit passé, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs.

Harry sorti dans la petite cours de Poudlard pour se fumer une cigarette.

Il n'était pas grand fumeur, mais il avait un jour trouvé un paquet de cigarettes et avait alors tenté avec Ron au Terrier, planqués dehors loin des parents de son meilleur ami.

Depuis ce jour il avait souvent un paquet pour s'offrir une pause cigarette, occasionnellement, lorsqu'il était trop énervé, après une déception ou comme récompense…

Il faisait bon, l'air était frais mais doux, on pouvait voir les étoiles en levant la tête.

Tout en tirant une latte il leva la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel.

« _Je ne l'attire peut-être pas, après tout je ne suis pas irrésistible. Ce n'est pas désagréable de passer du temps avec lui, c'est le passer en faisant des corvées qui l'est. Quoique les duels, la legimencie ça va ça._»

Harry voguait au fil de sa pensée si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son professeur arriver, l'appelant à deux reprises.

Quand Severus vit Harry assit en train de fumer le regard vers le ciel, celui-ci stoppa.

Il le contempla quelques secondes, ou bien des minutes il ne le sait plus très bien puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune.

- Je fais si peur que ça Potter ?

- Non je ne m'y attendais simplement pas. Je suis désolé je me suis perdu dans mes pensées j'arrive de suite professeur. Dit-il avant d'écraser le reste de sa cigarette contre le banc tout en se levant. Snape l'attrapa par le bras fermement mais pas brutalement.

- Potter restez, nous avons le temps, vu l'heure je devrais vous libérer sous peu. Asseyez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je ne suis pas tendre mais pas un troll pour autant.

- Je ne pense pas ça de vous Professeur.

- Auriez-vous du feu par hasard ? Severus avait sorti une cigarette d'un paquet froissé qu'il avait toujours sur lui dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

Harry surprit, lui tendit le briquet que Ron lui avait offert.

- Vous fumez ? Je ne le savais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de moi Potter, mais oui je fume, le plus souvent hors de la vue des élèves. La vue est belle n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il désignant le ciel d'un geste de la tête.

- Oui c'est sûr. Répondit Harry reprenant place sur le banc. Je…Professeur, je, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure je sais qu'elle était déplacée, je ne suis pas fier de moi. Je sais bien que mon comportement n'avait pas lieu d'être, quoique je ressente je n'avais pas à vous l'imposer. Bafouilla Le jeune brun.

- Je ne vous en veux pas Potter, je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi, mais je crois vous l'avoir fait assez regretté pour ce soir.

- Vous savez, je, comment dire, je ne me fichais pas de vous… je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas laid, vous êtes assez séduisant.

Severus lança un regard noir dont seul lui avait le secret. Septique il ne voulait pas écouter ce que lui disait son élève, ne voulait pas espérer, ni même croire.

Severus avait souffert toute sa jeunesse, et cela continuait encore. Rejeté de tous, il avait l'habitude d'être cible de moqueries, c'est pour cela qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, si froid avec les autres.

Une longue discussion s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes, longue histoire qui se termina vers les coups de trois heures et à la fin de laquelle Harry osa embrasser Severus avant de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif.

Ils surent alors en s'endormant que ces retenues individuelles seraient désormais plus fréquentes mais ne seraient plus jamais pareilles.

Non effectivement désormais Severus ne serait pas ce professeur si froid et distant, non il serait l'amant d'Harry.

Ils ne laisseraient rien paraitre aux yeux des autres. Harry serait toujours l'élève dissipé, chahuteur, Severus le professeur froid, sévère. Mais lorsqu'il serait en tête à tête, ils ne seraient plus alors qu'Harry et Severus deux hommes vivant leur histoire cachée.


End file.
